Un café para enamorarse
by LaAsesinaDelAmor
Summary: Ir corriendo para llegar a tiempo a una clase, a veces es el mejor de los inicios para un romance. Bueno, si es que se le suma un café.
1. Epílogo

UN _CAFÉ_ PARA ** _ENAMORARSE_**.

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Iba a toda prisa, llegaba tarde y eso no podía suceder, pues si, hipotéticamente sucediera, se le anularía el examen y no deseaba eso. Tenía que llegar a tiempo cómo diese lugar y sus piernas, aceptaban la orden de correr lo más rápido que pudiesen. Se cansó, los musculos le informaban que así era, pero no se dejó vencer y en vez de bajar la velocidad, hizo lo contrario. Y por esa causa, por consiguiente terminó chocando con quién sabe.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la otra persona y por momentos, el aire se escaseó en sus pulmones. La chica que tenía enfrente muy fácil podía hacerse pasar por una princesa, o hasta una reina, de lo hermosa que era. Carraspeó sonoramente al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y saliendo de su trance, miró con cierta admiración a la chica frente de ella.

—Lo siento, no iba viendo y... Perdón —se disculpó, a medias, de la morena y aún embobada, la ayudó a recoger unas cosas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo por su culpa. La azabache asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y se dedicó a tomar sus propiedades regadas, ya que no era una persona que hablase con confianza. Y la rubia se dio cuenta de ese aspecto. Cuando la morena estaba a punto de irse, se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás haría.

Tomó el brazo de la chica, impidiendo que comenzase a caminar y que la viese de forma sorprendida y curiosa. Suspiró en un intento de agarrar valor y este, por destino, se le otorgó.

—¿Quisieras salir conmigo en una cita? —Sin esperar respuesta, continuó hablando—. En la cafetería _Happy Coffee_ , mañana a las tres de la tarde —con prisas al recordar a dónde se dirigía y que pasaría si llegaba tarde, salió rumbo a la dirección contraria, despidiéndose vagamente de la morena con un ademán y una sonrisa tímida. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y al llegar a la preparatoria, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Por instantes se quedó parada ahí, viendo sin ver y analizando la escena ocurrida minutos atrás.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un intenso rojo carmín cuando acabó de procesar toda la información que su mente le brindó. Los nervios y la vergüenza afloraron en todo su cuerpo y por un breve momento, deseó que el mundo se terminase; aunque esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el estruendoso sonido del timbre avisando el inicio de clases.

De nuevo movió su cuerpo con agilidad para llegar al salón y dar una explicación absurda de porqué llegaba tarde, bueno, si es que el profesor estaba ya prepararía un funeral, si no, era suerte divina.

Llegó y dejó escapar un suspiro de relajación al no ver aún al maestro. Se sentó en su lugar y sacó el material para apuntar notas de la clase, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Se sumió en sus pensamientos en esos segundos donde el maestro no llegaba y repitió otra vez la escena con la otra chica.

Ya luego vería qué hacer con ese " _problema_ ".


	2. Sonrisas cálidas

_**¡Hey!** Welcome to my life._

Sí, comenzaré este mini-fic. Ahora les describiré "gráficamente" (cuando digo _gráficamente_ , significa que tienen que imaginarlo) lo que pasó:

Imaginen que hay una persona, esa persona se llama "SwanQueen". Ahora, yo estoy junto a esa persona y tengo un látigo llamado "Fanfic", imaginen que comienzo a darle con el "Fanfic" a "SwanQueen", ¿y adivinen qué? "SwanQueen" comienza a gritar, ¿qué grita? ¡" **Ooc** " hasta por los codos!

Después de leer mi imaginación drogada, ya puedes comenzar a leer esta bazofia de letras.

* * *

Los dedos piqueteaban con impaciencia la mesa, demostrando cuán nerviosa se encontraba la chica. Faltaba poco, el reloj que se postraba frente a sus azules ojos lo indicaba. La piel se le erizó al momento de escuchar el tintineo de la campanilla del local. Con algo de inseguridad, pusó sus ojos en la presencia recién aparecida y de inmediato, su cuerpo se relajó y dejó salir un suspiro. No era ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el rápido latir de su corazón.

No lo entendía del todo; ¿cómo era posible que esa chica de piel perfectamente morena, cabellos negro noche y esa dulce y hermosa sonrisa, pudiera encantarla de tal manera, que sin pensarlo, había pedido esa cita? ¡Ni se conocían! Pero ahí estaba, en un debate consigo misma. Una parte de ella, anhelaba que la morena apareciese, pero la otra; la otra solo quería salir huyendo y meterse bajo una piedra y no volver a saber nada más del mundo.

No se dio cuenta cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin poner la más mínima atención a su alrededor y así, en ese estado, no escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla, avisando a una nueva entidad en el local.

—¿En qué clase de lío me metí? —Tras decir eso, sintió un ligero toque en su hombro que la sobresaltó, haciendo que casi cayese de la silla, por suerte, logró sostenerse de la mesa y reacomodarse de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención —esa voz...

Al levantar la vista, se quedó sin aliento por dos razones: La primera, por el shock de encontrarla frente ella, había jurado que la dejaría plantada; qué equivocada estaba; y la segunda, por lo cuán espléndida se veía ese día. Tosió exageradamente al percatarse del cumplido que le había dado a la otra chica. Tocó su frente con el reverso de su mano, como si tuviese fiebre. No podía pensar así de ella. Se negaba rotundamente.

Cuando se recompuso, invitó a la morena a sentarse en la silla de enfrente y ésta con obediencia, se sentó en el lugar indicado. Un breve silencio incómodo se plantó en la mesa. Tragó saliva y armándose de valor, buscó las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una conversación.

—Pensé... Pensé que no ibas a venir —aunque no fuese su fuerte—. ¡N-no me refiero a que seas impuntual, yo deseaba que vinieras! ¡No no, eso tampoco, me refería a... Agh! —Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento, apoyó su cabeza, cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y se agarró su cabello rubio, demostrando con esa acción lo frustrada que se encontraba.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó. Salió de sus reproches mentales para poner su vista en la morena.

—Yo... No iba a venir —confesó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza cabizbaja. Esa imagen se le hizo lo más adorable que antes nunca había observado—, eres una completa extraña —entendió eso y aunque la chica no estaba viendo, asintió dándole la razón—. Pero... —Hizo una breve pausa, provocando el rápido latir de su corazón de nuevo—, me pareciste una buena persona —ante eso, una ligera sonrisa de alegría quiso aparecer en sus labios color sandía.

—Pensé... Pensé que no ibas a venir. Es decir, en la calle te vi hace cuánto, ¿una semana y media? Ni siquiera nos conocemos y de la nada te pedí una cita. Es que tu aura, hay algo en ella, que me hace querer acercarme a ti. Hacer lo imposible para que sonrías y nunca, derrames una lágrima. No sé qué es, pero... Quiero protegerte. Algo dentro de mí, grita que debo hacerlo..., y añora ese momento. Tal vez, sea algún indicio de que debemos ser amigas.

Los pómulos de la contraria se enrojecieron, dando más esa adorable imagen ante sus ojos. Con cuidado, acercó su mano que temblaba un poco por la incertidumbre y poso el dedo índice en el mentón y el pulgar en el moflete ardiendo por la vergüenza; levantó el rostro de la morena, propinando en el recorrido una leve acaricia. Cuando sus ojos toparon con los de la otra chica, sonrió cálida, ocultando con esa acción todos sus nervios, para así, darle confianza.

—Hola, mi nombre es Emma. _Emma Swan_ —se presentó aún con ese gesto reconfortante y la morena al darse cuenta de esto, también lo imitó.

—Mucho gusto, soy Regina. _Regina Mills._


End file.
